


Happy

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dad joke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU where Mary and John are still alive, as are great parents. There is no hunting, only the normal Apple-pie life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

It all clicked into place, Dean now knew who he was. It all made sense. "Thank you." He whispered into Castiel Novak's ear. That day had been a strange one already. He hadn't meant to shout it out. The words seemed to slide over his lips undetected until Cas started kissing back. Just three simple words. 'I', 'love,' and 'you' in any other order they would sound alien, not natural. But they had flew out in the correct order just seconds before Dean's lips crashed into Cas's.  
"I love you" Dean was broken out of his trance and brought back by these words reverberating back in Castiel's deep perfect voice. "Now do you believe me?"  
"Huh?" Dean asked coming fully back to reality.  
"That being bi is normal? You thought I was strange for years, years! Until I showed you that you are too! Ha!" Cas was beaming. Finally Dean understood.  
Dean laughed and smiled up at Cas. "Yeah okay." He kissed him one more time to make sure that this was all real. "Oh. Now I gotta tell my dad don't I?" Dean realized.  
"Yeah, your dad's cool, I'm sure he'll be fine about it." Cas shrugged off Dean's worries. "Anyway I have to get home to study for that Physics test tomorrow! Oh you better call me to tell me what your dad says! See ya later!"  
"Nerd!" Dean called after Cas, the smile on his face not yet leaving.  
"Jerk!" Cas called back as he walked away.  
Dean laughed and grabbed his skateboard. He ran and jumped into it and felt the sensation of flying. He sped down hills and around curves all the way home. Once he arrived he saw Sammy standing out in front of the house. "What took you so long?" Sam called, "I've been home for ten minutes already."  
Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair. "I was learning, leave me alone!" He said with a smile and a wink. Sam laughed and pretended to look angry as he fixed his hair. They both walked in to the house together.  
As they walked in they heard Mary call out from the kitchen, "you boys hungry? I've made you a snack." They both smiled and ran into the kitchen. Mary stood there holding two plates of celery with peanut butter and handed them over.  
Dean walked closer to his mom and instead of taking the plate and running off like Sam did he hugged her, "mom? I need to talk to you and dad about something." He said into Mary's apron.  
"Okay sweetie, your dad's in the study, do you want to eat first or talk now?" She said beginning to look a little worried.  
"Now?" Dean asked hopefully. Mary nodded and took off her apron. She followed Dean into the study where John was reading.  
"Hey son! ...What's up?" John said, starting with a big smile which then moved to a more concerned look when he saw the seriousness on Dean's face.  
"Mom, dad, I- well I found out today- I think- no." Dean sighed and started again, "I am bisexual."  
"Hello bisexual, I'm dad." John said quickly as if he had been looking for an opportunity to use that joke all day. He instantly burst out laughing with a huge grin on his face and held up a hand for Mary to high-five.  
Mary, who was trying very hard not to burst out laughing, slapped his hand down gently, "John!" She said harshly still trying not to laugh, "this was a big moment for him! You ruined his big moment!"  
John finally was able to stop laughing and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Wheew. Erm, sorry son..." He said between giggles, he cleared his throat and looked at Dean very seriously for a moment, "son, it's okay. We understand and we love you. Also your mother owes me ten bucks." He said with a smiled creeping into his face.  
"W-what?" Dean said looking up at his mother.  
Mary's eyes grew wide and she smacked John on the back of the head, "it- I um, your dad said that you'd come out to us before the end of the week, but I thought you'd take a little more time." Mary sweetly explained, trying to get John to stop laughing.  
"Ahh, I love you son." John said and pulled him in to a big bear hug.  
"But how did you know?" Dean asked into his father's thick leather jacket.  
"Once you have kids- or if you have kids, you'll understand." John patted Dean on the back and smiled.  
Dean started laughing, "did you just 'dad joke' me?" He high-fived his father and went to call his boyfriend.


End file.
